Torture of Temptation
by Telpei
Summary: Heero is finding it harder and harder to hide his feelings for his roommate, despite the fact that the braided baka has shown no signs of 'swinging that way'. One-sided 1x2. Warnings include yaoi, angst, possible rape. R for future chappies. Ending TBD.
1. Prologue: Memory

Hm...well, I'm not quite sure where this one came from, but we'll see what happens. Just a ficlet, only three or four chappies.  
  
Parings: one-sided 1x2  
  
Warnings: yaoi, possible rape, suicidal suggestions  
  
*~*  
  
Duo Maxwell was sprawled on the ground, limbs lying in every direction. The braid underneath him was slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to get up and readjust his position. He was panting heavily, and every once in a while his fingers would twitch in an effort to move...but no such luck.  
  
The shorts and t-shirt he was wearing were damp with sweat. Beads of the salty liquid trailed down his forehead. Duo Maxwell was unbelievably *hot*. The heavy rise and fall of his chest accompanied the frantic beating of his heart, which was only now starting to slow down.  
  
He cursed under his breath, gasping to put air into his lungs at the same time. He turned his head with what little energy he had to glance at the Japanese 19 year old beside him.  
  
Heero Yuy looked equally exhausted, but seemed to have managed to restrain some sort of control. For one, he wasn't lying on his back, but was leaning against the wire fence...and the heaving of his chest was less visible. "Again?" He asked simply, glancing down at his only friend in the university.  
  
"Sure, man...just give me another minute or so." Duo replied with a weak grin, hoisting himself up onto his elbows, not seeming to care that they were digging into asphalt. He tilted his head back with a moan as his muscles screamed in protest, and he closed his eyes against the glaring afternoon sun.  
  
"Damnit Yuy...you play a mean game of basketball. I can barely *move*."  
  
Heero swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to look away from the braided youth. Closing his eyes, he counted slowly to ten and willed the image that Duo made out of his mind. The creamy, sweat glistened skin...the way his legs were sprawled carelessly...the sound of the moan coming from those beautiful lips...  
  
Heero suppressed his own small groan, shaking his head to clear the thoughts. He needed to play again. Physical exertion seemed to be the only thing that would calm his traitorous body. "C'mon." He said, getting to his feet with surprising grace. "We're tied...we can't leave it off now."  
  
Duo gave another grin and willed another wave of energy to course through his body and he stumbled to his feet. "Oh yeah...you are *so* goin' down, Yuy." He stated cheekily, brushing past Heero to collect the ball that had rolled lazily to the side of the fenced in court. He grinned at the group of students hanging out amidst the trees in the grassy area nearby.  
  
Duo scanned the crowd as he bent to pick up the ball, enjoying the whispers and giggles he got from the females while the guys grumbled nervously. There weren't that many people actually watching, but that brunette sitting on the corner...Duo mused to himself that she looked rather interesting...and familiar. Wasn't she in his English class? Maybe he'd get a chance to talk to her tomorrow...He had English...what? third period?  
  
A hand on his shoulder snapped Duo out of his thoughts. "huh?" he asked, spinning around with wide cobalt eyes to face his friend.  
  
Heero glared. "You're getting distracted again. I thought we were going to play"  
  
"We are!" Duo protested, holding out the ball. "I was getting this."  
  
Heero snorted, looking un-amused as his hand slid from Duo's shoulder and he turned back to the net. "You get first ball."  
  
Duo grinned widely, dribbling lazily, feeling the rhythm of rubber on pavement. Gods, there was nothing quite like a game of basketball to get the blood running...especially when your one-on-one partner was so damn good. Willing his sore body to cooperate, Duo focused his mind into the game, pushing the onlookers to the side of his mind.  
  
His grin widened as he slowly approached Heero before stepping quickly to the side and darting towards the net. He had meant to get around the short haired brunette, but it seemed that Heero wasn't about to let that happen. Within seconds, the ball had transferred hands and the Japanese youth was making his way back to the check line to claim the ball as his.  
  
Duo smirked. Well, he supposed he couldn't expect less from the captain of the basketball team. Besides, he preferred playing defense anyway....  
  
*~*  
  
TBC... 


	2. Eyes

_Parings: one-sided 1x2_

_Warnings: yaoi, possible rape, suicidal suggestions_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter One – Eyes**

Heero jerked himself from his thoughts and attempted to focus on the lecture being given. Reluctantly, he pushed the memory of the basketball game to the back of his mind, filing it away in his "Maxwell" storage area with a short, miniscule smile. Duo could wait for later. He only had to stay focused for a few more minutes...

He was seated near the back of the classroom, one side against the wall and the chair on his other side empty. People tended to keep their distance from him...and the stoic Japanese youth couldn't say he minded. 

The minutes ticked by ever so slowly, and Heero scrawled his notes lazily, following the lesson with little to no motivation. The lecture room echoed with sighs of relief as the instructor announced that class was dismissed and amidst the rustling of students filing out the door, Heero managed to find his way into the large hallway. 

His ears were immediately assaulted with the daily 'hallway noise', and his Prussian gaze narrowed into a glare as he made his way towards the south end of the building. He glanced at his watch, and sighed softly as he continued his journey. Duo would be in class for another thirty minutes...but Heero would wait for him. On days when they finished class this close together, they met afterwards and took the 6 o'clock bus back to their shared apartment. 

The half hour passed painfully slowly, despite the fact that Heero had his usual novel to keep him busy. His thoughts kept roaming to his roommate, and the literature student just couldn't seem to concentrate. 

When the braided baka himself bounded down the hall to meet up with his stoic friend, Heero was (needless to say) relieved. 

"Hee-chan!" Duo crowed, while slinging a friendly arm around his roommate's shoulders that had more effect than the American knew. 

Heero shrugged off Duo's arm, shooting a glare at the braided youth. "Maxwell," he greeted in reply, rolling his eyes at the nickname. He glanced down at his watch and quirked an eyebrow, "you got out early." 

"Why, how observant of you Sherlock!" Duo replied with a cheeky grin once he'd gotten a better look at Heero's novel. "Haven't you read that book already? Like, twice?" 

The Japanese youth sighed softly, slipping his bookmark back into place. He wasn't surprised as he realized he'd only read about two or three pages in the last half hour. His mind had been slightly preoccupied. "I'm writing an essay on it, Duo. This is my second time through. I have to get all the details, or else I won't have anything to write about." 

Duo yawned, rolling his eyes. "Aw, c'mon Heero...you've got to lighten up a bit. Listen, it's Friday. You need to ditch the books, man. We're going out tonight, ok?" 

Heero's eyebrow arched once more, and he regarded his friend as if he were insane. 

"Duo. I have assignments to finish. I have work in the morning. You already know that I don't enjoy these...social...get-togethers that you organize..." He paused as he got off the bench he had been sitting on, slinging his bag over one shoulder. Heero headed down the street towards the bus stop, trying very hard to ignore the pleading look his roommate was sending him. "I don't have time to waste." 

"It'll be fun, Hee-chan!" Duo insisted. "I've already got the dates aligned. You're gonna like her, man. You need a female companion." 

Heero repressed the urge to groan and slump his shoulders with great difficulty...but he managed to keep his impassive mask in place. Not _another_ arranged date with some flaky girl... "Why don't you just go alone, for once?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. 

You'll enjoy yourself without me, anyway... 

"Aw, it ain't half as much fun to go alone," Duo replied, attempting to sound convincing. "Please, Hee-chan?" 

Heero crumbled as Duo stepped in front of him, fixing him with the cutest puppy dog look those amethyst eyes could muster... 

"Fine," he relented, rolling his eyes. "But this is the last time." 

And as he watched the grin spread over what he knew were silky soft lips, the smile reaching beautiful violet eyes so easily... Heero wondered why he hadn't agreed earlier. 

*****

Oh yeah. 

This was why he had been hesitant. The date had barely started, and already he felt like he needed something to drink. 

Make that, something _strong_ to drink. 

He was currently sitting in the back seat of Duo's little red Sunfire, staring out the window monotonously. Duo was driving, and he was currently engaged in an articulate conversation with some brunette beside him. Sandra...that was her name. She was an art student. Duo was an art student. They had things in common. 

His date, however, seemed a little put off by his own silence. Apparently his good looks were starting to wear off...his mysterious air tended to only last for so long. Anyway, the point was that she was sullenly staring out her window, looking less than pleased. She, too, looked like she could use something to drink. 

Heero sympathized. It sounded like Duo was getting along well with 'Sandy', as he had taken to calling her. 

Damn, but her cheerful laugh was jarring. 

The Japanese youth heaved a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should at least try to make things enjoyable for the date that Duo had arranged? What was her name, now...

Ah, to hell with that. It wasn't his fault she was miserable. This was all Maxwell's doing.

Braided baka. Hn. 

Heero started as realized that the car had long ago pulled to a stop. Duo was turned around in his seat, frowning at him. The short haired brunette quirked an eyebrow, glaring back with ease. 

It was Duo who gave in, surprisingly enough...and he turned around to cut the engine. "You girls head on in...Heero and me'll follow in a minute," he suggested, shooting them both one of his charming smiles. 

They left, Sandy leading the other girl by the arm as they leaned in for some private girl talk while making their way into the club. The venomous glance that his date shot him over her shoulder had Heero cringing. Why had he let himself get talked into this _again_? You'd think he would have learned by now...

With a sigh Heero stepped out of the car, shutting the door before leaning against it. He crossed his arms over his chest as Duo got out as well, and turned to face him. The frown was back in place. 

"C'mon, Heero! You're not even trying!" he insisted, frown quickly evolving into a pout. 

Heero's eyebrow arched. "Why should I?" Geeze...it wasn't his fault he just couldn't find interest in girls. Although he did seem to be drawn to long hair...a certain braid that he wanted to unravel was simply out of his reach. 

Duo sighed, rolling his eyes. "You really need to loosen up, man. You're so tense all the time...if you could just find a steady girl...I know Stephanie's perfect for you! You just gotta talk." 

'No, Duo,' Heero thought regretfully. 'You are perfect for me.' 

And not just because your chest is flat. 

Damn, those pleading eyes again. How was he supposed to resist? 

"Please, Hee-chan? Just give her a chance, ok? For me?"

Heero sighed, uncrossing his arms in favor of slipping his hands into his pockets as he stepped away from the car. "Fine." 

'For you...only for you.'

*~*

TBC...

*coughs nervously* Ok, I know I don't post fast...at all...but school comes first. You can all sympathize with that, ne? ne? 


End file.
